heaven_officials_blessingfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin Yu
Yin Yu used to be the martial god of the west. Now he works for Hua Cheng. He also used to be the shixiong of Quan Yi Zhen who succeeded him in becoming the martial god of the west. After he ascended, he appointed Quan YiZhen as his deputy general and was banished from the heavens when he unintentionally gifted the Brocade Immortal Robe to Quan Yizhen. This lead to the occurrence of a few mishaps that made Quan Yizhen go crazy and attack and kill heavenly officials before attempting to kill himself by Yin Yu's command that lead to his banishment from the heavens. His relationship has since then been rocky with Quan Yizhen, and he is also afraid of Quan Yizhen plotting revenge on him. Appearance He has a handsome but forgetable face, to the point that when Xie Lian first saw him he thought he was wearing a mask to hide his prescence (as most heavenly officials former or current usually have outstanding appearances tat make it hard for them to hide). He is known to have the banishment shackles on his wrist(s) and was seen by Xie Lian. Personality He has a kind quiet personality. He has virtually no sense of prescence such that very few notice him when mixed in a crowd. This has worked to his advantage as it allows him to sneak by others or infiltrate areas most would have difficulty. Despite being humble and a hardworker, he has strongly mixed feelings towards his shidi Quan Yi Zhen and dislikes having to ever come into contact with him, even being disturbed at the mention of his name. Yin Yu is a very loyal and humble servant and is noted by Xie Lian to be a good worker that was unfortunate enough to be banished if he had not handed the Brocade Immortal Robe to his shidi. He admits that while he hates Quan Yi Zhen, when given the chance to ascend to the heavens by stealing Quan Yi zhen's spiritual power, effectively killing the Quan Yi Zhen whom he hated most, he still did not fall to temptation. He states while he hates Quan Yi Zhen he never wanted to murder him and did not want to become a God by stealing someone else's hard work. Even in his human days, it has been shown that despite being raised with a high status in a big name sect, he did not hold arrogance over his position and status and was able to recognize the worth and potential of anyone. He never believed status defined a person and that hard work was the most important. However, he was always jealous of Quan Yi Zhen as Yin Yu admits that he himself was never anything special so the least he could be was a perfect kind loving person but cries and admits he couldn't even be that because when he thought he might end up dying to protect the person he hated most, he felt nothing but frustration. Nonetheless, as Xie Lian has stated, Yin Yu is a man of truly strong moral character who will not harm others for petty jealousy or steal someone else's power or credit and is truly compassionate and just. Relationships Hua Cheng: His master with whom he is deeply loyal to due to the fact Hua cheng saved him after he was banished to the mortal realm and also helped him find Jian Yu's soul which had been filled with resentment and assist him in crossing over to the other side. As a result, he will assist Hua Cheng in any endeavor. While Hua Cheng has stated the only person he loves and cares for is Xie Lian, he has shown to trust and respect Yin Yu as a subordinate and treats him well, showing far less annoyance to him than any other character and doesn't seem too bothered by the closeness between him and Xie Lian as friends. While it is never stated why Hua Cheng went and saved Yin Yu after he fell to the mortal realm, it may be because he fell from the heavens similarly to how Xie Lian had (over a misunderstanding and unfortunate circumstances) and because he recognized Yin Yu's talents. Xie Lian: As the friend and later lover of Hua Cheng, Yin Yu shows utmost respect to Xie Lian. He frequently refers to him as his Royal Highness and the two get along quite well, especially since the two have both fallen from heaven. Xie Lian is deeply sympathetic to Yin Yu's past, understanding his frustration at being surpassed by his shidi Quan Yi Zhen and being wrongfully accused of a crime that he did not truly commit (though certain circumstances led to an unfortunate accident). When Yin Yu is tempted by Jun Wu but rejects the offer, Xie Lian himself is deeply moved and proud of Yin Yu and comforts Yin Yu over his frustrations. Overall, the two share a strong friendship. Quan Yi Zhen: Quan Yi Zhen was his shidi when they were mortal. He first saw Quan Yi Zhen pick a fight with some of his shidi and decided to take the boy in, seeing potential. Due to Quan Yi Zhen's anti social personality, inability to understand social cues, and love of fights, he tended to get into trouble often and Yin Yu often had to clean up after him and apologize on his behalf. When Yin Yu ascended, he brought Quan Yi Zhen with him. Unfortunately, due to Quan Yi Zhen's skills, he eventually managed to gain more followers than Yin Yu due to his many accomplishments such as defeating large monsters most people (including Yin Yu himself) couldn't handle. While this caused jealousy in Yin Yu, Yin Yu understood it was not out of malicious intent when he showed off to Yin Yu and that Quan Yi Zhen was simply more talented than him. When Jian Yu gave him the Brocade Immortal Robe on Yin Yu's behalf, Yin Yu immediately tried to retrieve it back but was too late and Quan Yi Zhen harmed several Gods and heavenly officials. Annoyed with Quan Yi Zhen and his rampage, he couldn't take it anymore and told Quan Yi Zhen to kill himself (Yin Yu only meant to vent his anger but due to the fact anyone wearing the Brocade Immortal Robe must obey who put it on, Quan Yi Zhen nearly committed suicide). Under the eyes of many heavenly officials, they assumed Yin Yu purposefully gave him the Brocade Immortal Robe to murder Quan Yi Zhen and was banished. Yin Yu has since been apprehensive of so much as meeting Quan Yi Zhen. However, when given the chance to become a God and murder Quan Yi Zhen, he declines admitting he hated quan Yi Zhen but understood he earned his title of God and didn't want to steal it from him. Jian Yu: Jian Yu was Yin Yu's most trusted friend and servant who had a hatred for Quan Yi Zhen. Jian Yu hated how Quan Yi Zhen was of lower status and also because he often brought trouble to their sect and to Yin Yu. When Yin Yu ascended he brought both Jian Yu and Quan Yi Zhen with him. Later when Quan Yi Zhen became more popular and received more followers than Yin Yu, he became enraged and in retaliation gave Quan Yi Zhen the Brocade Immortal Robe for his birthday. When this incident causes Yin Yu's banishment, Jian Yu confesses it was his fault that Quan Yi Zhen received the Brocade Immortal Robe and not Yin Yu's and tried to defend his master's honor and receive punishment in his stead, to no avail as no one believed him. It is stated he later on descended to the mortal realm in banishment and died, becoming a spirit filled with resentment. Hua Cheng helped Yin Yu locate his spirit, remove his spirit and allow him to pass on.Ultimately, the two had a strong bond of understanding and trust, with Jian Yu often becoming angry for Yin yu's sake and Yin Yu appreciating his loyalty but being frustrated with his temper and impulsive nature. Jun Wu: Jun Wu cares absolutely nothing for Yin Yu. Though he knew of the true circumstances of what happened between Yin Yu and Quan Yi Zhen, he did not care enough to save Yin Yu or explain what happened, allowing the other officials to believe Yin Yu gifted the Brocade Immortal Robe to Quan Yi Zhen and told him to kill himself in order to eliminate his shidi. When Yin Yu tried to help Xie Lian escape from Jun Wu's grasp, he attempted to bait Yin Yu to switch to his side by offering him a chance to ascend and be a God by stealing Quan Yi Zhen's spiritual energy, killing Quan Yi Zhen. However, Yin Yu proved to have too strong a moral character and refused. Jun Wu admitted he knew Yin Yu would reject and used the cursed shackles to subdue him, telling Xie Lian he felt and thought nothing of Yin Yu and is torturing Yin Yu to anger Xie Lian. Abilties